


Loosing Face I Tschlatt Au

by Ashthebee



Category: Deam SMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthebee/pseuds/Ashthebee
Summary: The Day Tommy and Wilbur needed to leave L´manber changed everyone's life.But nobody would ever expected this to happen. Not even Tubbo himself as he got more and more weaved into the influence of his new President
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. Whatever we most enjoy...may get taken away

**Author's Note:**

> This contains Spoilers from the 2020 Election on the dream smp and mabey over time some others since I am trying to get the real storyline involved. But pls don't be harsh its my first time here onAO3 :D I hope you have fun reading

It was a nice summer morning, Tubbo opened his eyes to see… to see Tommy watching him from the corner of his room.   
„what the hell are you doing man?!“ he screamed surprised.   
„Oh nothing“ he got as a response from his friend.  
„Are you nervous? Because of the election? “ he asked and saw over to his friend slowly approaching him.  
„No;“ Tommy laughed like he always did.   
Tubbo loved Tommys laugh. It sounded like so much joy.  
„I just hope nothing crazy will happened, “Tommy stood up and walked to the door. „ I´ll see you later,“ he said before he left.

Tubbo stood up. His body began to shake for a moment. He had a bad feeling for today, but he wasn't sure if it was just because it was a big day. Yes, a big day for L´manberg. His home. He put on the uniform he first got when L´manberg was created. You could tell the uniform went through a lot. But Niki did a great job fixing it. She even sew a little flag over one big hole on his chest. He looked out of the window. In the glass, he could see the reflection of himself. He took a deep breath and walked outside. Welcomed by some bees he made his way to the Podium.   
„Oh hey Tubbo,“ Wilbur, who was holding a bunch of chairs stood in front of him; „how are you?“   
„I'm good Big man, do you need help“ Tubbo looked around and could see that a lot of the chairs were missing. He was kinda sad because he had planned this whole Election over the past few days. But then he saw Wilbur putting up the last chairs among side Tommy.  
„This is going to be a great day guys“ Wilbur smiled as he looked over the whole arrangement. His smile became even bigger when he saw Niki jogging towards them.   
„Hey guys,“ she said only being a few feet away from them, „Big day huh?“  
„Yes BIG day,“ Tommy repeated. 

Then they waited all together, a few people arrived soon. After a while, the four Candidate Groups got up to the Podium. On the left side, Niki and Fundy put up their Sign with ´Coconut2020´. JSchlatt stood more in the back. He smiled. But his smile didn't look happy, it looked pleased but Tubbo didn't knew why. His Party was called Schlatt2020. The middle was held free for former President Wilbur Soot and his Best friend, who was the Vice President of L´manberg. On the right, The party SWAG2020 from Quackity and…… wait where was George? He was missing.   
„Where the hell is he?;“ Tommy screamed down from the Podium to Tubbo. Tubbo looked around but could see Goerge anywhere. After a while, he did show up and the event began. 

(LMAO I'm lazy I won't write the whole speech and stuff. So now it takes place bevor Wilbur is announcing the winners)

„Now, to end This and tell who won the election,“ Wilbur took a deep breath before he continued, „The Results oft he election; I'm holding them here in my hand“ He raised his arm. In his hand, there was a golden Letter.   
Tubbo watched it with pride. He knew that Wilbur and Tommy did a great job and would probably win.   
Wilbur slowly opened the Letter.   
Tubbo could nearly hear the tension that was in the air.   
„The Results are as said:  
-COCONUT2020 with 9%   
-SCHLATT2020 with 16%  
-SWAG2020 with 30%   
And POG2020 with 45% oft he votes“ Wilbur stepped a little bit away from the microphone, to let everyone process what he said.  
„YES WE DID IT“Tommy screamed down the podium. Well, Tubbo didn't knew if he was screaming down the podium. He just screamed so loud that he assumed he wanted everyone to know what just happened „WE WON THE F*CKING ELECTION,“ Tommy continued to scream. „Tommy,“ Wilbur looked at him“Tommy please calm yourself I still need to say something“   
Everyone that listened screamed. Whether it was of disappointment or Happiness  
„Everyone,“ Wilbur tried to calm everyone down. After it got quiet he began to speak again. „I have to inform you, that SCHLATT2020 and SWAG2020 made a deal last night“  
„what?“Tommy and Tubbo looked each other in the eyes. They both didn't liked where this was going  
„This Deal includes that whatever Percentage of Votes SWAG2020 gets, Is going to be added tot he votes of SCHLATT2020.“Wilburs voice cracked a bit but before he could speak the crowd began to talk about what he just said.  
„Please everyone, calm down and let me talk,“ He continued,“ because…..because of this we have a new result and it is as follows:  
The total of the votes for the party SCHLATT2020 combined with the Votes of SWAG2020 are a total of 46% and therefore has won the Election with a mere of 1% against POG2020…..“ it got quiet for a second. Everyone was in shock.


	2. The Trial begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JSchlatt makes his first appearance after winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter bc i need to sleep :D Hope you like it anyways

The silents ended with Tommy.  
„THIS ISNT FAIR,“he screamed more at Schlatt than Wilbur, „THIS CAN'T BE TRUE“  
„It is,“ Schlatt laughed and looked at Tommy, „Now…get down from MY Podium.“  
Tubbo froze, this couldn't be true. This just wasn't true. He shooked while watching Tommy and Wilbur going down the Podium to he seats behind everyone. Tubbo looked back at Schlatt. He felt the weird feeling again. Something terrible was about to happened.  
He walked up to the microphone Wilbur stood bevor a minute. He leaned forward and began to speak  
"That was pretty easy. And you know what I said, the day I got unbanned from the DreamSMP, and the day I said I was running... an election that I won by the way? I said; "Things are gonna change". I looked every citizen of L'Manberg in the eyes and I said; "You listen to me... this place will be a lot different tomorrow." Let's start making it happen……… My first decree, as the president of L'Manberg- the EMPEROR! of this great country-!“  
Tubbo looked at Tommy. You could tell that both of them were shaking.  
„Is to REVOKE the citizenship of WilburSoot, and TommyInnit! Get 'em outta here! Get 'em outta here! You're no longer welcome!"  
Time stopped for a moment. Tubbo had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe what just happened. His best friends got thrown out of their own country. He didn't move.  
All he could hear was Schlatts evil laughter. You could see that he had one of the best days in a long time. Then he heard Tommy scream. „RUN WILBUR: TO THE TUNNELS“  
The tunnels…Tubbo made them if the exact thing would happen. But he hoped they would never had to use it.

A few moments passed  
Just now Tubbo realized he was running away from the podium. Into L´manberg to the Tunnels.  
“Where is he?”  
He could hear schlatts Voice even behind the walls.  
“Tubbo? Where are you?”  
Schlatt sounded threatening  
“I….I´m here here” talked into the Walki talkis everyone got on there clothing  
“come here on the Podium” The horned man laughed into his Walki talki  
“I…I'm coming. I'm coming” Tubbo ran back to the podium. Even if he couldn’t help his friends he needed to befriend the enemy to gather information  
At least he thought that was what he needed to do  
Out of breath, he arrived at the Podium. Looking up he just saw the silhouette of the Ram-man  
“Come up here” Schlatt spoke into his mic  
“O..h ..ok” Shaking he went up to the man. He knew how wrong this was. But it needed to be done  
“Tubbo, am I right with the information that you were the secretary of state in the old government?”  
“Yeah…yes that’s right,” this was awful  
Schlatt leaned back to his mic  
“Let me all welcome to you. Tubbo the Secretary of State and my right-hand man, You won't decline this offer or will you?”  
Schlatts slit pupils seemed to burn into Tubbos Soul  
“No..No Sir.” Tubbo didn’t want to say yes. But he had to  
“Then let me welcome you to this new era of this Country” Schlatt and hold hid Hand to Tubbo. His eyes got small. This was Tubbos first test of loyalty that he would never be able to brush off every again

Tubbo shocked the Hand of his new President. And felt the harsh Breath on his skin that the man breathed out with a nearly evil smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be added soon :D


	3. Gaining Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to all of you that this took up nearly 2 1/2 of Word pages i dont know why this looks so short. Also pls dont blame me for not getting straight to the point. I am writing this whole thing mostly at 1 am sooooo. Yeahdont forget to drink some water and go to sleep :)

The days after the election felt like minutes. Tubbo had to move into the white house. Not out of free will. But apparently, he needed to be available at all times as the right-hand man. He didn’t like the job, but he would hopefully get instructions on what to do. He had a secret meetup with his two exiled friends at midnight.  
Tubbo rubbed his eyes in the afternoon sun outside the Whitehouse.  
The last few days were draining. Schlatt made sure Tubbo was looked over at every time. But yesterday he told him he would trust him enough to spend some free time alone. And Tubbo would use it to his advantage.  
“Tubbo, Hey Tubbo,” Nicki's voice echoed through the walls of L´manberg. “Tubbo I brought you something” She gave him a basket filled with fresh baked goods.  
“Aww, thanks, Nicki. I really appreciate it.” Tubbo smiled at her even tho she could see his eyebags and knew the smile was part real part forced onto his face. “ Also here's a letter I found on my Porch today. I couldn’t see anybody that put it there but it said it is for you” She pointed at the letter that was hidden under the Goods.  
“Oh…Thank you for giving it to me. I will read it later,” Tubbo grabbed the Letter and could see the big words /FOR TuBBO/ It looked like Tommy's handwriting but if he wrote while running or at least while moving. He could bearly hear Nicki's “See you later” He only replied with a wave of his hand. His eyes focused on the letters that said his name. This was the first time hearing from his best friend.  
Tubbo looked around. Even tho he couldn’t see anybody he walked a few minutes away from the white house. He sat under L´mantree. The tree in front of Tommy's old base. He opened the letter and started reading:

/ Hey Tubbs  
I hope your okay as the right-hand man of this b*tch. Before you wonder we could still hear you agreeing to the Job through the walki talkies before the Connection got lost. I hope this is all a joke. Wilbur was angry for you accepting and teaming up with the enemy or smth. But I told him you were working as a spy for us. Right??  
So anyway we moved into a ravine and I called it PogTopia. Well, Wilbur didn’t agree to it yet but at least we´re safe. Anyway, I know Nicki told you o meet us at the coordinates Wilbur gave her before leaving L´manberg so I am hoping to see you there.  
Big T/  
Tubbo could hear his friends say these words. He started to tear up. He really missed him. Before he could even think a clear thought he heard schlatts voice through the walki talki he had on his Uniform.  
“Tubbo I need you to come straight into the white house. I have to ask you something” Schlatts voice was gone the same minute it appeared.  
Tubbo ran to the white house. He cleaned up the tears with his arm while running. He knew that Schlatt wasn’t going to be happy if came too late. 

Before he could knock on the door of Schlatts office he needed to take a deep breath. Even the thought of seeing Schlatt right now made Tubbo scared. The moment the door opened Tubbo thought he would have to puke. The room smelled like the cigarettes that SChlatt uses. After a few seconds, Tubbos Stomache relaxed.  
“Mister President, You wanted me to come here?”  
“Yes Tubbo,” Schatt's eyes fixated at Tubbo, “ I need your opinion on Something. I know that this uniform means something to you,” He pointed at the Clothing Tubbo wore.  
“that’s right sir” Tubbo was confused  
“Well….I know this uniform brought you through a quite rough time. But we are in a new era right now and I think you will need to leave this uniform behind! Don’t you think so too?” he stared at Tubbo that was looking for words  
“I…I guess your right sir. But I don’t think I have any other clothing that would fit the place of a right-hand man” Tubbo swallowed. He didn’t wanted to give up his Lmanberg uniform. He loved it. But in order to gain Schlatts trust, he needed to do it.  
“Great. And don’t worry about it. I will find something for you.” Schlatt walked to the door and opened it for Tubbo, “But now I need you to leave. I have important stuff to do”  
“Yes sir,” Tubbo walked out and sight. This was horrible. He walked through the corridor back to the door to go outside and prepare everything for tonight.  
“And where are you going?”  
Tubbo jumped a little hearing Quackity behind him  
“Outside, I wanted to take a walk” he replied to Quackity  
“Aha”  
Tubbo slowly walked out. He didn’t knew if he could trust his guy. But he didn’t want to mess things up between them. 

Tubbo sneaked around L´manberg to escape from here and meet up with his two exiled friends. After he climbed these walls he took out his compass and walked to the coordinates Nicki gave him. He walked a few minutes after seeing a lantern in the woods. He slowly walked towards it until he saw Tommy and Wilbur nervously standing around.  
“Tommy” He ran up to his friend and gave him a big hug.  
“Hey big T,” Tommy hugged tubbo back,” How are you? Is everything ok in L´manberg?”  
“So far? Yes but Schlatt want me to change my Uniform to something different”  
“NO WAY” Tommy looked ashamed  
“Clam down Tommy,” Wilbur placed his hand on Tommy's shoulders in order to calm him, which surprisingly worked. “Hello, Tubbo.”  
“Hi Wilbur, Gosh I miss you guys so much” Tubbo hugged Wilbur too  
Wilbur took a few steps back in order to look at Tubbo. “Tubbo, when was the last time you slept?” he looked concerned  
“Yeah man you look horrible1 Tommy added, “Ouch. WILBUR?!”  
Wilbur looked down at Tommy after kicking his leg. Tommy knew why. Wilbur didn’t want him to be so disrespectful to his best friend  
“Well, I don’t get much sleep. “ Tubbo looked at the ground “Either Schlatt wanting something from me or I can't sleep bc I think about what happened”  
“Ohh Tubbo,” Tommy and Wilbur hugged Tubbo tight. “Don’t worry it'll get better soon. I Promise” Wilbur let go of the hug first.  
After that, they sat down and talked about Tubbos plan. For now, all he needed to do is gaining Schlatts Trust and gather information about everything. And Tubbo promised himself to tell them everything he knew in order to take back L´manberg


	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt is announcing his second degree as president. And Tubbo... he doesn't know how to feel.......yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things you came for will begin in the end of this and will fully start in the next few chapters. Just be patient. I will most likely also update this every day. Sooooo idk if that's good or bad. but hey have fun reading  
> also the whole story will probably get shart chapters but quit a lot and prob. a part 2 :)

The next morning arrived quickly. Tubbo didn't get much sleep. But he got used to it.  
He left his room and walked up to the kitchen to get some bread and one or two f the goodies Nicki had brought him. He was only a few feet away from the door when he could hear a door slam. Not that loud but loud enough to be heard from the kitchen that was on the first floor. He then heard somebody walking down the stairs.  
Tubbo knew that it was Schlatt. By now he was able to guess whos coming just by their footsteps.  
For example, Quackity walked fast but not running. Goerge wasn’t a lot in the white house anymore. But his steps were a mix between soft and harsh. But the Person you could tell the clearest was Schlatt. His steps were harsh, but yet something about them was Gentle. He also took his time. Embracing every step for his own good.  
“Good morning Sir” Tubbo blinked a little scared. He still didn’t felt right around him  
“Good Morning Tubbo,” Schlatt looked at Tubbo. Up and down. Down and Up.  
Tubbo stepped from one foot to another nervously. Did Schlatt knew he went out last night? He couldn’t read his eyes. Well, actually he never could. His Yellow eyes with the slit pupils never showed any emotions. They were always blank and that scared Tubbo to the core.  
“I need you to come with me” Schlatt didn’t waited for Tubbo to respond. He turned around and walked up to the second floor again.  
Tubbo waited a second. He checked his inventory to look for something he could use if Schlatt did find out to get him out of here, But beside a diamond Pickaxe, he couldn't find anything useful. But this was better than nothing, right? After a few seconds, he followed the President.  
Tubbo got even more nervous after Schlatt passed the door to his Office. He didn’t knew where they were going. That far he never went into the white house. He always wanted to get out actually.  
“Come in,” Schlatt opened a door to a Room that looked like Tubbos Room but without the bed. Instead, there was a closet and a in here.  
“Wh...What do you need Schlatt?” Tubbo looked at Schlatt in hope for an answer, that he surprisingly got.  
“Well, Tubbo you know about our talk yesterday, right?  
“Yes, sir”  
“And you know how we talked about leaving the past behind”  
“Yes, Sir…” Tubbo had no idea where this was going  
“So, I finally got you a more acceptable outfit, other than this dusty uniform” He gave Tubbo a black suit that looked exactly like his own. “Do you know how to tie a tie?” He looked at Tubbo.  
“Ye...Yes, I think so.” Tubbo grabbed the him handed clothing.  
“Well, I want you to change and be ready in.. let's say 5 minutes” he walked to the door, “I have something important to tell the people” He grinned with the same grin he had before announcing Tommys and Wilbur's exile. Tubbo nodded and Schlatt closed the door.

A few minutes later Tubbo found himself standing on the Podium with his new suit and the red tie. He didn’t want to feel that way, but he felt proud and happy to stand on the Podium. He smiled awkwardly as he felt the tight grip of Schlatts Hand on his shoulder. Schlatt just stood there waiting for the people to arrive. He then walked forward to the podium without letting go of Tubbo. That needed to walk up to the front too.

“Welcome everybody,” Schlatt laughed into the microphone, “I had some thoughts. I think we need to expand this country. To show our independence.”  
It got quiet. Nobody talked or even dared to breathe. Everybody knew this was a horrible idea.  
“So to start this act we need to get rid of the walls, that keep us away from getting bigger and stronger”  
“Yeah,” to all surprise Fundy was the first one to speak, “I think he right. These walls are not here to protect us. They're here to show how we are still bound to dream”  
Now, it got loud. But tubbo could hear one particular voice from beneath the podium.  
“NO FUNDY”, Nicki looked shocked at Fundy, her ex Partner, “HOW DARE YOU TO WANT THE WALLS GONE THAT TOMMY AND WIL BUILD FOR US. TO KEEP US SAFE!!”  
Tubbo agreed with Nicki, but before he could meet her eyes, he felt Schlatts hand grabbing tighter into his skin.  
“ENOUGH, these too are bearly a memory of L´man……” Mid his sentence he stopped and made a short break.  
Tubbo was confused. But was shown what Schlatt had thought of.  
“Well, You gave me an even better idea than just removing the walls, “ he looked down at Nicki that was tearing up but stood strong in front of the Podium.  
“I said we were starting a new era, lets make this happened. My second degree as President….is to tear down these walls and change the name of L´manberg.”  
“NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT” Nicki screamed now in tears  
“OH, but I can............. We will change the name from L´manberg…to Manberg”  
“Yes, only Losers take an L” Quackity showed up beside Schlatt.  
“Well, why don’t we start with the walls now?” Schlatts eyes stared at the black walls. He wanted them destroyed. “Tubbo, you are getting the opportunity to break the first blocks of the wall” He made eye contact with the slightly scared looking Tubbo. This was his second loyalty test.  
“NO TUBBO. YOU CAN'T DO THAT” He only heard Nicki's scream. She was held up by Fundy and George otherwise she would’ve run up to Tubbo that was now staring at the wall. He walked up to the dark walls. A Part of him wanted to run but the other part of him wanted to break these walls so badly. He never liked them.  
Schlatt forced him back to reality. “Now, break the blocks”  
He broke his first block and was disgusted by how much he didn’t care. He continued. But with the next few blocks, he started regretting everything. He wanted to run but his feet didn’t move. He was stuck. Nickies screaming got drowned by Schlatts laughter. Tubbo was traped. And Schlatt knew he had the boy in his pocket while other Manbergians started to break the wall.  
What nobody knew. Wilbur and Tommy had watched everything from a secret hideout. And Wil wasn’t happy with what he had seen


	5. He didnt mean it right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Tommy and wil as they watch hwo the walls are taken down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REAL REAL SHORT. But i wanted all the different POVs in an extra chapter so it's more organized. And I wanted to write a POV from someone else so here ya go

POV Tommy

Tommy couldn’t believe what he had just seen. His best friend…..was tearing down the walls. He knew he didn’t wanted this. That it was all Schlatt. Schlatt made him do this…..for sure  
“MY SON IS TEARING DOWN THE WALLS THAT I BUILT FOR HIM…..TO KEEP HIM SAFE” Wilbur looked with shock and anger to Fundy that was breaking down the walls. Even from the distance, it was clear he enjoyed it  
“Jeez. Wil quiet down. They might hear us” Tommy looked Wilbur in the eyes. He didn’t want to get caught, for sure.  
“BUT……I'm sorry Tommy.” Wil sunk on his knees. His eyes started filling with water and before he could do anything about it the first tear rolled down his face.  
“Look…..we…..we are going to take back L´manberg” Tommy took a second. The speaker was loud enough for them to hear everything Schlatt had said. Also the name change. “L´manberg. Not Manberg. We are going to take it back. I mean we have Tubbo as a spy… and Nicki. This will all gonna be okay” he smiled at Wilbur knowing he wouldn’t smile back. The exil had him broken. It took Tommy 3 days to even get him to eat something. Even in this short time, he felt how his Brother had changed. Een just a little bit. But this wouldn’t stop them. He knew that.  
“Lets….lets go back big man” Tommy took Wilburs arm and pushed it in the air.  
“yeah…yeah let's go….lets go back” Wil whipped down the tear and stood up.  
//Yeah We have Nicki and…..and Tubbo on our side. But is Tubbo really on our side?// Wilbur turned to the woods.  
Both of them started to go side by side into the woods. Humming a them well-known Melodie. The Melodie of their anthem The anthem of L´manberg


	6. WEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo starts to realize how everyone thinks of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I WANTED TO START THE WHOLE HORNS AND SH*T TODAY BUT I JUST CANT: PLS DONT THINK I WONT GET TO IT: IM WORKING ON THIS EVERYDAY:(

POV Tubbo (Tubbo is sitting in front of the white house)  
Tubbo didn’t knew what he had done. He tore down the walls. And…and a part of him wasn’t regretting it. A part of him liked it.  
Tubbo thought back to the day they build the walls. He never really wanted them. But he didn’t think he would enjoy taking them down. Even now as he was filled with regret…. He felt quite pleased.  
“Hola Tubbo” Quackity jumped out the door. Quackity sat down beside Tubbo“I was quite surprised by you Today. I didn’t think you would actually break the walls” Quackity looked at him. He went on “ I am actually really surprised you didn’t just follow Wilbur and Tommy. I thought you were too scared to stay. I mean you always just followed Wilbur and Tommy. It always looked like you weren’t allowed to make decisions. But I can't discuss that now. I have some things to do”  
“Thank you...I guess” Tubbo got nervous. He dint knew how to reply.  
Quackity stood up and walked a few steps away from the podium, “I'm gonna go see Fundy. Do you need anything?”  
“Ohh no thank you. See you later”  
“Nos vemos luego.” (See you later but in Spanish :) Well at least that what google gave me)  
Tubbo watched Quackity walk away. //Scared… Yeah, he was scared. But why did Quackity thought because of that he would go? Does Quackity think he is weak? He isn’t weak. No, he isn’t weak. He fought more battles at his young age than Quackity ever could. Weak, does everybody think he's weak? Does everybody just think of him as a follower…with no power whatsoever? He had Power back with Wil and Tommy…..right? As his job as the secretary of state, he had power…..right? Thinking about that now, he wasn’t sure. Yeah, Schlatt didn’t allow him to make decisions either, but he had spoken to him more about his position than Wilbur ever had. I mean, he lived in the white house. He had some power as the right-hand man of Schlatt….//  
“TUBBO” Nicki brought him back. “Tubbo I have something for you”  
“Hey, Nicki, what's up?” Tubbo looked interested at Nicki that was running up to him with something in her hand  
“Wil left a note in front of the bakery. It was tied to a cat” Only now Tubbo could see the black and brown cat that rested on Nicki's shoulder. “It said it is very important and that I should give it to you immediately”  
“Oh,” Tubbo took the letter, “Thank you….”  
Nicki turned around “I have to go back, the bakery is full of people that are waiting”  
Before she could take a step Tubbo grabbed her arm softly  
“Hey Nicki, You know that I didn’t want to break the walls today” This wasn’t fully true but the biggest part of him really didn’t wanted to  
“I mean, yeah it was quite a shock,” She turned and looked at Tubbo, “But I know you wouldn’t do this on purpose. It's ok”  
“Thank you, Nicki,” Tubbo was quite relieved after this  
“See ya Tubs” Nicki hurried back to her bakery  
“See ya”  
Tubbo looked back at the letter. In big letters, he could read the  
TUBBO. IMPORTANT!!!  
He didn’t hesitate to open the letter. It was from Wilbur  
Tubbo,  
We need to talk to you right now after you got the letter. Come to the Place we spoke yesterday. It's VERY IMPORTANT. Make sure nobody sees you.  
WIL

End of the letter. Tubbo was confused about why they needed to speak to him right now? Well, he could ask them now.  
Tubbo didn’t felt right, leaving right now. It was midday and he didn’t knew where schlatt was. But he needed to go. Or did he?  
Tubbo ran. As fast as he could. He tried to avoid any contact with the people and it worked. He needed ca. 10 Minutes because he walked a different route than last time. But he got there in time. 

“TUBBO” he heard Wilburs voice. It sounded kinda different. he sounded angry but not normal. Insane and angry would describe it the best (I have no idea how to explain that but just think of a lighter version of “If I can have it no one can Phil” voice)  
“OUR MAN TUBBO, OUR LOYAL SPY. AM I RIGHT TUBBO?”  
“Hel….Hello, Wilbur” Tubbo let out a nervous laugh, “Wha...Why did you need to speak to me? And where is Tommy?”  
“TOMMY. OH TOMMY. He didn’t want to see you right now” Wilbur walked closer to Tubbo  
“Wha…Why?”  
“Oh, he needed a break from what you did today. Even tho he believed that you didn’t mean it. You didn’t mean it am I right?” Wilbur looked down at him  
“Wha—what are you talking about?” Tubbo was confused. Did he meant the walls? How did they know? “Do you mean the walls?”  
“OF COURSE I MEAN THE WALLS: WHAT SHOULD I HAVE MEANT? DON’T YOU THINK I DIDN’T WITTNESED MY SON BETRAYING ME?” Wilbur grabbed his arms. He started to tear up again.  
“Hey… Wil I am sure Fundy didn’t meant i-“ He got cut off by Wilbur  
“OF CURSE HE MENT IT. I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES. HE ENJOYED IT”  
Wilbur wasn’t wrong. Tubbo thought about it. Fundy did look like he enjoyed it. But he had surely regretted it afterward.  
“AND YOU. YOU ENJOYED IT TO DIDN’T YOU” Wilbur was now in tears. Tubbo couldn’t watch him any longer. He looked into the woods  
“No, Wil I needed to break them. Schlatt wouldn’t trust me if I didn’t broke it” Tubbo tried in all means to defend himself without breaking down Wil even more  
“Tubbo” Tommy run up to them, “TUBBO, Thank god. I didn’t knew where Wilbur went and I checked everything but I didn’t found him, and then I run up here and I saw you. I'm so glad to see you. You didn’t meant to break the walls, did you? Of course, you didn’t, and…” Tubbo couldn’t hear what Tommy said anymore. The crying Wilbur and the sweating Tommy shocked him….But wait didn’t Wil said Tommy didn’t want to see him? Did Wil lie? Or does Tommy just play that he was happy to see him? He couldn’t figure out to trust. He didn’t want to but he disbelieved on both sides.  
“And Wil, what the f*ck did you do? Why did you just f*cking run away without telling me this? I looked for you since we came back to Pogtopia” Tommy didn’t cared about that or why Wilbur was crying. He thought something happened.  
Tubbo just stood there. All three of them jumped a little as Tubbos Walki talki went of.  
“Tubbo…TUBBO WERE THE HELL ARE YOU. I CANT FIND YOU NOWHERE HERE. WERE THE HELL ARE YOU” Schlatt sounded angry  
“I-I'm sorry Sir, I- I just went for a walk. I might got carried away and walked to far away” He prayed that Schlatt believed his answer  
“I DON’T CARE WHERE YOU ARE. BUT IF YOU DON’T COME TO MY OFFICE IN THE NEXT 5  
MINUTES YOU CAN JOIN YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS IN THE EXILE”  
“Yes sir------” Tubbo turned around to Manberg “Yes sir I'm coming”  
He started to run leaving both of his friends? Behind.  
“He's such a yes man” Wilbur looked at Tubbo. He didn’t thought he would hear this. But he was wrong.  
Tubbo couldn’t hear Tommy's response but the words of his ex-President hurt. He also thought Tubbo was weak  
WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK HE IS WEAK


	7. I will give you power Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEt that Hamilton reference in there after nearly crying bc I deleted everything I wrote bc it was trash and gave of DadSchlatt vibes. NO I WILL GIVE YOU THE ANGST.

Tubbo was fed up.  
After he came into Schlatts office a few days ago everything was just stupid in his eyes. Especially the “I never thought you would actually break the wall” or “You did good kid. I thought you would be too scared to do it but hey. You finally got yourself into making your own decisions” From the People that he met.   
He was just so fed up. Why was everyone so surprised he did it?   
He hadn’t met Wilbur nor Tommy in these past days. Even tho he got two or three messages from Tommy asking him if everything was ok. He simply replied that everything was fine. 

Nothing was fine. He didn’t even knew if he could trust Wilbur or Tommy anymore. In one of the messages, Tommy told him that Wilbur got every day more paranoid. And he slowly started to believe Tubbo wasn’t on their side.   
Tubbo wasn’t even sure if they were on his side. And he had no idea if something would happen if he visited him again. I mean, Wilbur didn’t believe him and lied to him. Or he was right and Tommy was lying to him. No matter what, he didn’t want to see these two right now.

“Tubbo” Schlatt called him through the walki talki “Come to my office. I need to talk to you”   
Again. If Schlatt would also tell him that he didn’t thought he would break the walls he might go insane. He hadn’t seen Schlatt in the last few days. Schlatt only told him he needed to make plans and didn’t wanted to be interrupted.   
Tubbo walked To the white house, Got up the stairs, and stood before Schlatts office. He realized how he wasn’t scared anymore seeing the door. A few days back he wouldn’t want to stay here. But now it didn’t scare him anymore.  
Before Tubbo could knock schlatt called “Come in” As if he had waited for him to knock at the exact moment.  
“Yes Schlatt, You wanted to talk to me”   
“Yes, oh you know,” Schlatt showed to the chairs in front of his desk, “Have a seat”  
Tubbo closed the door and sat down. He was wondering what Schlatt wanted from him  
“You see,” Schlatt leaned back” I talked to some of the citizens. They were all quite surprised by you. They all thought you wouldn’t break the walls”  
//And here we are//  
“Yes I have heard so too” Tubbo didn’t want to talk about how everyone thought he was weak.  
“Well, it might come surprising, but I wasn’t surprised. I knew you had the right mindset and wouldn't let go of your shot” (Hamilton reference. Anybody? No…. OK)   
“My….my Shot?”   
“Yeah, After that, I was sure that you are stronger than everybody thinks. I thought so the second I saw you, but I needed to make sure. And you proved yourself Tubbo”   
“I---I Did?” Tubbo was only focused on Schlatts words. It felt good to hear somebody saying he was strong and didn’t think of him as weak  
“Yeah, so I have an offer for you” Schlatt let the words sink in. He leaned forward and opened a drawer on his desk  
“An offer? What kind of offer are we talking about” Tubbo was interested. He ignored the part of his brain that was telling him that this wasn’t good.  
Schlatt grinned. “An offer I will only give you once” He took a cigarette out of the drawer and lit it up “I want to give you lessons”   
“Lessons?”  
“I wanna show you how to be a good President. I will show you how to embrace your strong mindset in the right way. I want to show you how to lead. I will give you Power Tubbo”  
Power? He would have Power. He wanted Power. He knew that. And this offer seemed perfect. He could show everybody that he wasn’t weak. He could show everybody that he wasn’t just a follower. That he was a leader.  
A part of him was screaming to say no. To get out of here. But the other Part was louder and stronger.   
“Yes, I want you to teach me how to become a good President” Tubbo looked right into Schlatts eyes  
“A lot of things are going to change Tubbo. Are you ready for that?”   
“Yes yes, I am Ready. Show me how to become Powerful. Show me how I can be like you”   
“I will.” Schlatt pulled his hand in front of Tubbo. “Shake my hand if you are ready for change”   
“I am” Tubbo didn’t hesitate to shake the hand of the horned man  
“Good” Schlatt began to laugh breathing the smoke of the cigarette into Tubbos face. That was the last thing he remembered before everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> . Pls tell me if you liked it :) Thx for reading


End file.
